La boda de mi vida
by Pami Li
Summary: UA. Un sí quiero de mi amigo y entorné los ojos. ¿Bodas? Ni hablar, estupideces. ¿Mujeres? Sólo pasatiempos. Pero aquella estúpida boda estaba a punto de marcarme para siempre. S
1. Prefacio

**La boda de mi vida**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Prefacio.**

La situación no lo hacía feliz, de hecho podría decir que era todo lo contrario.  
De alguna forma se sentía defraudado, triste y hasta asustado. No quería reconocer la facilidad con la que ella había entrado en sus pensamientos.  
No podría hacerlo.

Maldijo a su tonto corazón que latía más rápido cuando el recuerdo de esa chica llenó su cabeza, y odió a su brillante imaginación que lo llevó a recordar con múltiples detalles la sonrisa que le había obligado a alejar su mirada de su rostro horas antes.

Syaoran se creía inmune a las trampas que obtenían las mujeres en cuanto entraban a la adolescencia. Había visto a sus amigos caer uno a uno en las redes de alguna chica, algunos cuantos ya hasta casados estaban… ¡a los 23 años!  
Eso era patético.

Gruñó cuando notó que justo gracias al último caído en desgracia la había conocido a ella, a Sakura. ¿Por qué por todos los demonios debía ser ella la madrina de lazo que lo acompañaría a unir a Eriol y Tomoyo en uno de esos matrimonios desastrosos?

* * *

/me se esconde de sus lectores.  
LES JURO que no he olvidado ninguno de mis fics anteriores, están los capítulos en construcción pero simplemente no puedo. Este fic tiene cuatro capítulos de ventaja más el prefacio, que es este, así que publicaré una vez por semana -o más- porque es para un concurso en FanFics Landia donde mi fic tiene que terminar en tres meses.  
Y el fic va a tener trece capítulos y, al menos, un epílogo, así que tengo que apurarme.

Prometo intentar subir mañana Todo está bien.

Mientras, espero que este fic les guste.

Dedicado a Sandra, mi amiga y beta, mi acompañante más ferviente en mi mundo de fantasías sin final. Este fic va por y para ti, quien me impulso y semi-obligó a escribirlo. Gracias, te quiero~

¿Reviews?


	2. Un mal primer encuentro

**La boda de mi vida**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo I  
Un mal primer encuentro  
**  
Cuando el sol lo golpeó en el rostro decidió dejar de haraganear en la cama. La noche anterior había dormido como un pequeño por el desajuste del horario, después de todo no estaba en casa; en esos momentos se encontraba en Inglaterra, en la mansión Hiraguizawa, muy lejos de su amado Hong-Kong.

Un atisbo de conciencia llegó cuando se encontró desnudo sobre las sábanas.  
¿Quién había sido la primera a la que, desesperadamente, llevó a la cama?  
No podía recordarlo, como usualmente le sucedía. Nunca había sentido un especial cuidado por recordar los rostros de aquella con las que había estado. Se sabía joven para disfrutar del encanto natural que había obtenido al paso de los años y se encargaba de disfrutarlo al máximo.

Sonrió divertido cuando recordó su primera vez, con aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas y su timidez comandando su cuerpo entero. Había sido afortunado al tener una excelente maestra en las materias del amor y no había parado de practicar hasta obtener el doctorado.

Eso sí: jamás metía sus sentimientos de por medio.  
Syaoran estaba completamente convencido de que cuando no le quedara más remedio que casarse (porque tendría que hacerlo algún día) seguiría sin hacerlo enamorado o cualquiera de esas estupideces de cuentos de hadas.

Se estiró acomodando su cuerpo en todo lo largo de la cama, decidiendo levantarse para tomar su acostumbrado baño matutino antes de, seguramente, ser bruscamente interrumpido por su mejor amigo. Después de todo, sólo Eriol Hiraguizawa era capaz de destruir una apacible mañana y convertirla en una noche de terror.

Dirigió su cuerpo a la derecha y, dando un pequeño salto, sintió debajo de sus pies un inconfundible sostén en tonos oscuros. Levantó una ceja divertido ante la escena que podría presentarse con una chica caminando sin él a esas horas de la mañana. O bien, se dijo, lo había dejado con el propósito de volver más tarde por él. Sopesó la idea unos segundos, lo disfrutó y tuvo una buena noche, si volvía la haría probárselo como la zapatilla a 'Cenicienta' y ahí comenzaría un nuevo juego.

Después de una mañana relativamente tranquila, donde fue interrumpido por un muy entusiasmado Eriol a la mitad de su baño, su tranquilidad quedó relegada a un segundo lugar, su tranquilo día a día, algo así cambió por completo.

Y, al final, sus deseos no fueron más que una fantasía, porque pasó las siguientes horas siguiendo a un divertido Eriol que caminaba entre árboles y diversas flores de su jardín.

—Ella parece encantadora, seguro que será una buena esposa —mencionó intentando no sonar sarcástico. Después de todo, sí conocía a la aludida y no era _tan _mala.  
—Algún día entenderás —respondió el chico de lentes supuestamente ofendido con una enorme sorpresa—; ya lo verás.  
—El día en que eso suceda el cielo será rosa —exclamó divertido y molesto.  
—Creo que luce mejor azul, pero ya que insistes…

Ambos siguieron con la plática, desviándola a temas más interesantes para ambos, algo que pudiera importarles de la misma manera.  
Definitivamente todo aquello que tenía que ver con el amor, flores, corazones y estupideces como una boda, no era algo que pudieran compartir.

&.

No pudo evitar correr por toda la habitación saltando sobre las cosas tiradas en el suelo. Sabía que fuera lo que fuera que tenía que hacer _ya_ era tarde.  
Salió de la ducha en sólo cinco minutos, tomó un vestido verde que había comprado por la comodidad y salió por la puerta con un zapato en la mano y el otro puesto.

Se detuvo en una esquina para colocarse el faltante y entonces notó que no se encontraba en casa. Parpadeó repetidamente antes de recordar que había llegado la noche anterior a aquella enorme mansión perteneciente al próximo esposo de su mejor amiga. Se sonrojó con rapidez al notar el espectáculo que debía haber dado.  
Dirigió su mirada detrás de ella y suspiro cuando notó que nadie la había visto.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo regresó a su habitación dispuesta a terminar de arreglarse y ver de una buena vez qué maldita hora era.

Frente a ella aparecieron dos chicos caminando en sentido contrario mientras reían. Se detuvieron frente a su puerta y ella los observó interrogativamente mientras se acercaba; uno de ellos, el de cabellos oscuros, le parecía conocido.

—Así que… ¿tuviste una noche movida? —preguntó el moreno sonriendo, el otro negó con la cabeza—. Qué aburrido entonces.  
—Yo no soy un semental en celo como tú —mencionó mientras negaba con la cabeza—. ¡Oh!, hola Sakura.  
—Hola… Eriol, ¿cierto? —saludó la chica un poco sonrojada por lo poco que había alcanzado a escuchar.  
—Así es, pequeña —asintió con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? Según me contó Tomoyo eras de las que siempre batallaban para levantarse de la cama; y según el horario de Tokyo aún es bastante temprano —dijo viendo el reloj de su muñeca.  
—Sí, bueno… por un momento creí que estaba en casa y se me hacía tarde para ir a la escuela… o el trabajo. No sabía qué día era.  
—Tan despistada como me contaron —comenzó a reír y levantó su mano derecha para tocar con delicadeza el cabello de la chica—; me alegro que este caballero no te haya despertado por la madrugada.

Sakura elevó la mirada y se preguntó, por lo que había escuchado, si realmente era un caballero. Syaoran bufó ante la idea de su amigo, quien comenzó a reír descaradamente.

—Lamento la grosería de este neandertal —susurró el moreno acercándose a Sakura, tomando su mano para besarla—. Mi nombre es Li Syaoran.  
—Kinomoto Sakura —exclamó sorprendida e inclinándose en señal de respeto—, mucho gusto.  
—Igualmente, Kinomoto. Lamento lo que Eriol haya provocado con su comentario —mostró una provocativa sonrisa que hizo sonrojar aún más a la chica—. Además, yo no soy tan cuidadoso.

Eriol comenzó a reír con fuerza, en parte por la expresión de Sakura y también debido a la mirada de reproche de Syaoran.

—Bueno —intentó decir con más calma—; podemos ir a desayunar de una buena vez. Vamos.

Los chicos lo siguieron, cada uno en sus cavilaciones.

Syaoran consideraba que la chica a su lado parecía ser amiga de la novia y se preguntaba si había ido en búsqueda de marido. Levantó la ceja al ver la espalda de ella caminando un paso por delante. Podía intentar tener una noche para complacerla e instruirla.

Sakura, por otra parte, se estaba cuestionando sobre qué hacía ahí. Podría haber llegado un día antes de la boda y ya; pero extrañaba a Tomoyo. Mucho. Y de alguna forma quería pasar un tiempo con ella antes de su inminente matrimonio.

Suspiró, ella no buscaba casarse en su futuro cercano, pero se quedaba la duda de si su pensamiento estaba mal. Además, llevaba ya dos años sin pareja, después de Yukito no había existido nadie más en su vida amorosa.  
A pesar de todo era feliz.

Sostuvo el aire al entrar en el comedor, lucía absolutamente divino.  
Aunque nunca debió dudar del buen gusto de Eriol, con aquella enorme mansión.

Siguió al anfitrión por las sillas hasta llegar al lugar donde la esperaba una emocionada Tomoyo. Sonrió amablemente mientras unos delgados brazos rodeaban su cuello; aspiró el suave aroma de su mejor amiga, transportándose a las épocas cuando se veían a diario y vivían en la casa de la otra.  
Cuando todo era completamente diferente e infinitamente más sencillo.

—¡Tomoyo! —gritó mientras la abrazaba con fuerza—. Qué hermosa luces.  
—¡Sakurita! —exclamó de la misma forma la aludida, besando sus mejillas con adoración.

Eriol y Syaoran las observaban a distancia, el primero con una sonrisa en el rostro y el segundo gruñendo cosas como 'tonterías' y 'locuras'.

Tomaron asiento poco después, Sakura frente a Syaoran, Tomoyo a un lado de ella y Eriol en la punta de la mesa. Entonces notó que no eran los únicos en el comedor, de hecho estaba bastante lleno.  
Antes de preguntar a Tomoyo quiénes eran esas personas, la puerta frente a ella se abrió y entraron algunas personas vestidas igual y llevando charolas repletas de platos con comida.  
Sakura gritó de sorpresa cuando una señorita se colocó a su lado y sirvió sopa en el plato frente a ella; dirigió su mirada hasta ella y observó claramente cómo su mirada estaba enfocada en el tal Li, que sonreía con suficiencia y alguna otra expresión en su varonil rostro.

La chica a su lado hizo una risita estúpida y Sakura se preguntó si era ella la que parecía haber acompañado al castaño la noche anterior. Cuando notó nuevamente la presencia de la chica la encontró sirviéndole a Li. Y… era ella muy malpensada o la mano izquierda de él se colaba debajo de la falda de la chica.

Frunció el ceño cuando ella rió nuevamente, inclinándose y después de escuchar unas palabras de Li, asentir con un rubor fingido.

—¡Por favor! —exclamó en voz más alta de la que quería, llamando la atención de los involucrados. Sakura se sonrojó al verse descubierta—. Amh… Tomoyo, ¿ya decidiste todo? —preguntó en un intento de distracción.  
—¡Sí! —respondió emocionada—. De hecho, tú serás la madrina de lazo.  
—¿En serio?  
—Sí, lo decidimos Eriol y yo hace unos días. Ya tengo los votos que dirás.  
—¿Y quién me acompañará? —preguntó, buscando ignorar el pie que rozaba desde unos minutos atrás su pierna derecha.  
—Bueno… yo elegí a mi mejor amiga —mencionó sonriendo— y él a su mejor amigo.

Sakura deslizó su pierna a la izquierda, buscando alejarla inútilmente de aquel… aquel… acosador.

—Li Syaoran —exclamó Tomoyo, siguiendo la plática con una sonrisa, ignorante de lo que sucedía debajo de la mesa.  
—¡¿Qué? —preguntaron los dos a la vez, intentando ponerse de pie y enredándose con las piernas, cayendo cada uno a un lado de la mesa.  
—¡Tú! —gritó Sakura, levantándose y acomodando su ropa—. Pervertido, depravado, acosador...  
—Frígida —exclamó Syaoran, sentándose nuevamente y tomando la cuchara.  
—Argh —gritó Sakura antes de lanzar un pedazo de comida dentro del plato del chico, salpicando la playera y el rostro de él, para después salir caminando dignamente rumbo a la cocina.

Syaoran gruñó, se levantó y caminó al otro lado, buscando su habitación.

—Creo que esto será interesante —dijo Eriol rompiendo el silencio del comedor, acompañado por la dulce risa de su prometida.  
**  
**&.**  
**  
Después de correr todo el camino a su habitación y, milagrosamente, no haberse perdido, había cerrado de un portazo la habitación; aún se encontraba furiosa por lo sucedido, y bastante nerviosa también. Normalmente los chicos no solían ser así con ella; no negaba reconocer cuando alguien pretendía algo con ella, no era una santa, pero su forma de ser terminaba ayudándola a decantarlos como amigos y ya.  
Jamás la habían acosado de esa forma.

Pateó la almohada que había caído de la cama mientras daba vueltas horas antes por todo el lugar. No sabía qué sentir, de alguna forma ese chico le había atraído físicamente, después de todo era bastante apuesto, aunque si esa era su personalidad prefería no acercarse a él.

Suspiró antes de dejarse caer en la cama, recordando su última relación. Había sido una linda experiencia que terminó en desastre con rapidez. Yukito demostró que no todo era como parecía, y aunque ahora fuera su cuñado, para rarezas de la vida, el tiempo se había encargado de curar todas sus heridas.

Después de todo ya habían pasado dos años y sus días, y ya debería de haber superado su miedo a alguna relación.

O eso era lo que se decía. La realidad era que no quería enfrentar nuevamente a un corazón roto, pero sabía que no podría detenerse a considerar la situación cuando realmente encontrara a alguien que valiera la pena.

Gruñó mientras daba vuelta para quedar boca abajo, estaba segura que la elección de su _trabajo_ en aquella boda era culpa totalmente de Tomoyo, pero por las razones equivocadas. Su mejor amiga deseaba que se enamorara nuevamente y quería provocar, estaba segura, algo entre ella y ese… ese… pervertido.

Ahora entendía por qué él se hospedaba en el cuarto frente a ella.  
La elección no era una casualidad, porque de todas formas en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solamente lo inevitable.

Y siguió analizando la situación hasta que cayó dormida.

&.

—Maldita zorra —gruñó el chico mientras andaba a paso veloz por el enorme patio de la mansión.

Le había provocado un momento bochornoso frente a todos los invitados y no se lo iba a perdonar, aunque definitivamente estaba más preocupado por la reacción de las chicas. Esa mujer iba a pagar su estupidez.

Trepó por un árbol con agilidad y se quedó viendo el horizonte, totalmente enfurruñado. La tal Kinomoto había sido una persona interesante de ver, bastante hermosa, no podía negarlo. Sobre todo aquel par de esmeraldas que brillaban en su rostro.

Cuando la había visto un par de horas antes había decidido intentar algo con ella, acercarse. Pero ahora estaba más que convencido de que debía hacerlo, de esa manera se cobraría lo que había provocado.

Provocándole a ella, obviamente, otras sensaciones.

Suspiró y decidió bajar sus defensas un rato. Era ya una costumbre el mostrarse molesto y orgulloso; dejó de fruncir el ceño y cerró los ojos un momento.

—Ahí arriba todo luce muy tranquilo.

Syaoran rió un poco antes de mostrar una leve sonrisa en su varonil rostro.

—Lo es —susurró—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Daidouji?  
—¿A estas alturas de la vida seguirás llamándome por mi apellido?  
—Tomoyo, entonces… —bajó la mirada— y no respondiste a mi pregunta.  
—Decidí venir a calmar las aguas antes de que se desborden —dijo mientras tomaba asiento debajo de Syaoran, en el suelo—. Sé que estás molesto, y te comprendo en parte. También te conozco y sé que puedes tomar venganza —levantó la mirada para clavarla en aquellos ojos chocolate—. Syaoran, te ruego que no pretendas, siquiera, lastimar a Sakura.

Syaoran la observó en silencio. La amatista y él tenían una breve amistad, era la única chica en los últimos años que se había acercado a él sin pasar primero por su cama. Había llegado cuando más necesitaba alguien que lo escuchara sin esperar nada de él.  
Por lo tanto, le resultaba extraña aquella conversación.

—Sakura es una chica muy tierna —comenzó, rompiendo el silencio en que se habían sumergido—. Cuando éramos niñas su sonrisa lograba curar mi soledad. Pero su vida no ha sido nada fácil —calló nuevamente, reflexionando si mencionarlo o no—. Tal vez, si las cosas llevan a eso, lo entiendas. Pero te advierto que si la lastimas yo misma te dejaré sin la posibilidad de tener hijos. Ni siquiera el practicar hacerlos.  
—¿Y si ella quiere? —preguntó con una leve sonrisa.  
—Sólo si eso sucede yo no me voy a entrometer.

Y el silencio de la tarde no fue roto nuevamente, mientras ambos veían el mismo horizonte.

&.

Después de una relajante siesta, donde había decidido ignorar por completo al pervertido de su vecino de habitación, Sakura paseaba por la mansión intentando encontrar a su mejor amiga. Quería intentar hacerla considerar nuevamente su posición en aquella boda, de esa forma no tendría que toparse demasiado con ese sujeto.  
Escuchó algunos susurros cercanos y se dirigió hasta allá, para ver si alguien había divisado a su amiga.

Una risita tonta la dejó congelada en su sitio; una voz masculina llegó después, seguida de un leve gemido.  
Volteó su mirada a la puerta a su derecha, cayendo en lo que sucedía ahí dentro.  
Si no se confundía, era alguna de las habitaciones de ese piso.  
Se quedó quieta aún cuando sus pies querían huir a toda velocidad.

—Sakura —gritó alguien detrás de ella, y la castaña dio media vuelta reconociendo la voz de su amiga—. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
—Me perdí —mintió un poco.  
—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó la amatista—. Estás roja.  
—No… no… todo bien.

Fue interrumpida cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto, saliendo un despeinado Syaoran y una chica con una gran sonrisa y un sonrojado rostro.

—Syaoran —murmuró Tomoyo, dando a conocer su silenciosa presencia antes de que él comenzara nuevamente con su aventura—; de verdad agradecería que _tu desastre_ se redujera a tu habitación y no al resto de ellas.

El chico rió ante la forma de llamarle a lo sucedido, tocando el brazo de la mujer de turno con caricias insinuantes.

—Y también —prosiguió con calma— que no distrajeras a las chicas en su horario de trabajo.  
—Está bien, Tomoyo. Me enfocaré a las invitadas durante el día —le dio una significante mirada a la castaña y después se dirigió a su acompañante—. Nos vemos alguna noche, eh…  
—Yuka —completó la mucama antes de inclinarse con respeto e irse.  
—Eso… Yuka.  
—¿Cómo puedes no recordar sus nombres? —preguntó con obvia molestia Sakura.  
—No veo necesidad de hacerlo. No necesito saberlo al hacer lo que hacemos.  
—Bastardo —murmuró—. Vamos Tomoyo, quiero mostrarte algunas fotografías. Tengo algunas de Tôya y Yukito.  
—¿Tríos? —mencionó con sarcasmo el chico.  
—¡¿Qué? —gritó la castaña.  
—Si no es así, no me interesa —dijo, quitándole importancia—. Pero de todas formas las acompaño. Debo ir a trabajar un poco.  
—¿Ya cerraste el contrato que peleabas hace unos días? —cuestionó Tomoyo.  
—Justo a eso voy. Agradezco el internet y su rápida comunicación.

Caminaron hasta las habitaciones en una extraña plática donde los padrinos de lazo no se hablaban entre ellos, pero ambos mezclaban a Tomoyo en la conversación.  
Al cerrar la puerta del cuarto Sakura dejó salir el aire y gruñó.

—Ese chico me desespera —murmuró.  
—Es alguien complicado —aclaró la amatista—. Tenle paciencia, su vida no ha sido fácil.  
—Pero él sí que es un fácil.

La suave risa de Tomoyo llenó la habitación.

—Eso ni cómo negarlo. Lo es —afirmó—. Pero no siempre ha sido así. Sufrió una decepción amorosa hace unos años.  
—Y yo también, y definitivamente no me llevo a la cama a todo chico que se me acerque.  
—Cada persona es diferente —respondió Tomoyo—. Él se acuesta con todas y tú pareces una monja.  
—¡Tomoyo! —gritó ofendida.  
—Ya, ya —sonrío—. Anda, muéstrame las fotos.

&.

Sakura acababa de caer en cuenta de algo: una cosa era escuchar los crujidos de la casa por la noche, pero otra cosa era _eso_… justamente esos sonidos que poco o nada dejaban a la habitación y que no le permitían dormir.  
¿Pues qué le hacía para que gimiera tan alto? O tal vez la de esa noche era una ruidosa.

Varias veces se había cuestionado si era buena idea ir a tocar la puerta frente a su habitación y pedirle (reclamarle, en realidad) silencio.  
Gruñó y tomó su celular, sus audífonos y escuchó a todo volumen la música. No caería en la trampa de ese chico, sobre todo porque Sakura temía que saliera en paños menores (¡o sin ellos!), sólo para mortificarla.  
Con ese pensamiento cerró los ojos y cayó dormida momentos después.

Syaoran despidió a la chica con un beso en el cuello, él jamás besaba en los labios. Lo tenía prohibido. Era una cercanía más con la chica y no lo merecían.

Divisó la puerta frente a él, considerando si habría provocado el ruido suficiente como para impedirle descansar, pero la habitación se encontraba a oscuras.  
Negó con la cabeza cuando antes de pensarlo realmente logró abrir la puerta de la chica. Si tenían llaves cual hotel ella debería ser muy inocente para no usarla.  
Y él demasiado vivo para ignorar la oportunidad.

Entró en silencio, observando su alrededor. Era igual a la suya y aún así lucía diferente por la persona que la ocupaba.  
Dirigió su mirada a la cama, donde enredada en las sábanas se encontraba la chica profundamente dormida. Se acercó tratando de no despertarla y pestañeó varias veces para acostumbrar su mirada a la oscuridad de la habitación.

Allí, entre las sábanas, se encontraba la chica más hermosa que había visto nunca. Por un instante se sonrojó al observar su cabello caer sobre la almohada, sus labios sonrojados y algo entreabiertos y aquella expresión relajada.

Suspiró y dio media vuelta, resignado ante la visión; simplemente no podía lastimar a esa chica. Por más que al abrir la boca arruinará todo su encanto.

Y esa noche, mientras soñaba, en su inconsciente comenzaban a clavarse con fuerza unos tiernos ojos esmeraldas.

* * *

Estoy en plena clase, shhh xD!

Tokens! Ah no, etto... bueno, aquí el siguiente capítulo, en la clase pasada terminé de corregir el beteo y decidí subirlo de una vez.  
Espero que les guste :')! Por cierto, debí avisar que al principio viene un poco de OoC, pero se arreglara con el tiempo.

Mil gracias por los reviews.

1lectora; sí, claro que serán más largos ;)! Eso era sólo un prefacio. Las actualizaciones serán lo más rápido posible. Al menos una vez a la semana.


	3. Día dos

**La boda de mi vida**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

******Capítulo II**  
**Día 2**

—¿Qué te parece el color? —preguntó Tomoyo con una enorme sonrisa.  
—Bien —suspiró—, lo que yo no entiendo es por qué tú decidirás mi vestido y no el de las otras chicas.  
—Pero si eso ya lo hice, sólo me faltas tú.  
—Tomoyo… —comenzó, sabía que lograría nada, pero debía intentarlo; sin embargo, calló cuando vio a Eriol y Syaoran acercándose por el pasillo.  
—¿Has hablado hoy con Perla? —preguntó el chico de lentes.  
—No, ¿por qué?  
—Parece ser que ayer sufrió un dolor de estómago.  
—Oh, ¿está bien?  
—Eso es lo que no tengo en claro. De todas formas no parece estar en la mansión —afirmó.  
—No habrás estado con ella, ¿verdad? —cuestionó la amatista, observando a Syaoran con el ceño fruncido.  
—Umh… —pensó un poco y sonrió descaradamente—, dame su descripción. Sabes que soy malísimo con los nombres.

Eriol soltó una carcajada y Sakura gruñó un 'idiota' entre dientes.

—Es pelirroja… —comenzó.  
—No —interrumpió el castaño—. En estos días no he tenido ninguna pelirroja.  
—¿Sucede algo, Tomoyo? —habló por primera vez Sakura, intentando ayudar en algo.  
—Ella iba a ser la encargada de las despedidas de soltero. La mía está casi completa, pero la de Eriol aún no había empezado a organizarla.  
—Yo puedo ayudar —sugirió sonriendo brevemente, feliz de poder apoyar en algo a su mejor amiga.  
—¿Y por qué una chica debe organizar algo para hombres?  
—Agradezco tu ofrecimiento, Syaoran —dijo con una enorme sonrisa el chico de lentes—. Harán un buen equipo.  
—¡¿Qué? —gritaron ambos castaños a la vez.

Tomoyo soltó una risita de las suyas, de aquellas que no pronosticaban nada bueno.  
Por eso se casaba con él, porque leía su mente, la apoyaba y entendía las locuras que pasaban por ella.

&.

Simplemente no podía creerlo. Aquella era una de las peores experiencias de su vida.  
Ella se había ofrecido inocentemente porque no creía que fuera complicado, pero ahora que se encontraba en una… sex-shop se daba de golpes contra la pared.  
Aunque lo peor, en definitiva, era su acompañante.

Aquel espantoso hombre (bueno, era bastante atractivo, pero su carácter y pensamientos…), decía que ella debía probar todo lo que la bailarina usaría. Y la había perseguido por media tienda con un traje de marinerita que extrañamente lucía muy similar al uniforme de su antigua primaria.  
Como afirmara que la idea venía de ahí iba a sufrir un trauma de esos…

—Me pregunto si deberíamos de contratar a dos bailarinas y no sólo a una —murmuró Syaoran mientras observaba a una sonrojada Sakura—. Una de ellas podría enfocarse a Eriol y la otra al resto de los invitados.  
—¿Es absolutamente necesario tener bailarinas?  
—Claro —respondió con una sonrisa—. Y que conste que no lo digo yo, es la costumbre de las despedidas de soltero.  
—Sí, claro —gruñó—. Ideada por algún hombre.

Syaoran comenzó a reír ante la mirada de la chica cuando descubrió uno de esos trajes que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Notó claramente cuándo la mirada de ella se topó con el traje y no pudo evitar molestarla.

—¿Quieres probártelo? —preguntó con voz cargada de sensualidad.

Elevó una ceja cuando vio como ella negaba con la cabeza con fuerza y se alejaba de él, como si con tenerla cerca le fuera a hacer algo.

—Ya, anda. Terminé con esto, ahora faltaría conseguir recuerdos.  
—¿Qué tipo de recuerdos?  
—¿Qué te parecen condones? —sugirió—. Podríamos pedir que tengan como título 'despedida de Eriol antes de su muerte'.  
—¿Muerte? —protestó algo asustada.  
—Va a casarse, es como morirse —dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
—¡Claro que no!  
—Eres una chica —interrumpió—. No sabes lo que es para un hombre ser soltero y poder disfrutar de tu libertad.  
—El casarte no te quita tu libertad —debatió.  
—Tal vez no del todo, pero sí que te prohíbe muchas cosas. En los votos matrimoniales debería de venir algo de eso. "Tú, idiota del momento, ¿aceptas perder tu libertad de expresión, decisión y de tu libido por el resto de tu existencia?" —rió un poco—. Así mínimo quedarían avisados.

Sakura rodó los ojos mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho para impedir que su instinto la llevara a golpearlo por decir tantas idioteces.

—Vamos, sigamos con esto para regresar a casa.  
—¿Tienes algo más importante que hacer? —preguntó mientras observaba a la chica guapa que estaba en la caja.  
—No, pero me gustaría terminar con esto lo más pronto posible —sugirió. 'Además, prefiero estar lo más alejada de ti', pensó.

Él asintió, ignorándola, y se dirigió hasta la caja. Ya ahí, le preguntó a la chica por cosas que ya había visto y la siguió por un pasillo en su búsqueda.

La castaña bufó al reconocer aquello como uno de sus coqueteos ocasionales. Decidida a no caer en su juego, salió de la tienda para ir en busca de lo siguiente en la lista.

&.

—¿No se enoja tu novia? —preguntó aquella chica que Syaoran tenía entre sus brazos, pegada a la pared e impidiéndole una salida con su propio cuerpo.  
—¿Novia? —cuestionó mientras besaba su cuello.  
—La chica con la que venías —murmuró, pasando sus manos por la amplia espalda.  
—¿Qué? —medio gritó, ahora sí poniendo atención a las palabras—. Esa no es mi novia —aclaró.  
—Me parecía una linda chica —dijo con una amplia sonrisa—. Creí que era tu novia. ¿Por qué no le dices que hagamos un trío?

Syaoran sonrió brevemente. Le gustaban aquellas mujeres que eran diversas, pero en esos momentos recordó que no iba solo y… ahora que lo pensaba, ¿dónde se había metido esa cabeza hueca?

Una mordida en su cuello lo regresó al presente en el que se encontraba.  
Bueno, unos minutos sin su presencia no serían perjudiciales.

Y se dejó llevar.

&.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —preguntó algo molesto. La había buscado por los posibles lugares donde podría estar y no había dado con ella en toda la tarde.

Sakura levantó la mirada del cuaderno que tenía sobre sus piernas con un rostro impasible. ¿Ese tipo se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra?

—Haciendo los encargos que nos fueron encomendados —respondió después de unos segundos, decidiendo que mientras más pronto respondiera más pronto estaría a solas y tranquila.  
—¿Por qué no me esperaste? —continuó, sin embargo, Syaoran.  
—Porque parecías muy ocupado y no quise interrumpir —murmuró sin despegar sus ojos de la libreta.  
—¿Qué lees que no me prestas atención? —cuestionó enfadado el chico. No estaba acostumbrado a ese trato. Intentó hurtar el cuaderno y Sakura tomó su brazo con más fuerza de la que creía.  
—No sé a qué tipo de mujeres estás acostumbrado, Li —escupió con furia—; pero conmigo no te vas a comportar como un patán engreído, ni lo intentes. Ahora, si eso era todo, lárgate de mi vista.

Syaoran la vio intentando decidir si perdonarle la vida o si arrastrarla del cabello a su habitación y mostrarle de muchas formas que a él nadie lo trataba así.

Mucho menos una zorra como ella.

—Ah, una cosa —susurró mientras levantaba su mirada esmeralda justo cuando el chico se alejaba unos pasos de ella—, mañana tendrás que ir a confirmar un par de cosas en la pastelería.  
—¿Por qué yo? —murmuró furioso.  
—Porque me parece que la chica que trabaja ahí podría entretenerte otra tarde y así podré estar tranquila —afirmó con una sonrisa cínica.

Syaoran, por el momento, decidió perdonarle la vida y se fue a su habitación a pasos agigantados.

&.

—¿Cómo va todo en casa? —preguntó Tomoyo, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las bancas del lado oeste del patio. Era medio día, había estado ocupada en la mañana atendiendo a los invitados y riéndose de un molesto Syaoran que tenía que ir solo por el pastel y hasta ese momento no había tenido tiempo de acercarse a su mejor amiga.  
—Tôya tan sobreprotector como siempre, pero creo que eso es algo inevitable —suspiró—. Ahora que se ha mudado con Yukito he tenido un poco de tranquilidad y libertad, pero realmente lo puedo ver aparecer en la casa o en mi trabajo a horas imprevistas.

Sakura frunció el ceño al recordar las ocasiones en que su hermano mayor aparecía a mitad de la noche en su casa para revisar que no estuviera en peligro, o bien, con algún chico.

—Al principio me daba sustos de muerte —aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero creo que ya me acostumbré y eso es lo peor.  
—¿Yukito qué dice?  
—Para ser sincera, casi nunca hablamos —subió las piernas a la banca y las sostuvo con sus manos, colocando su barbilla sobre las rodillas—. Creo que tiene la impresión de que acercarnos demasiado, algo parecido a cuando éramos amigos, terminará lastimándome.  
—Tal vez sea verdad —murmuró, viendo atentamente a su mejor amiga.  
—No, ya no —mencionó sonriendo—. Tal vez hace unos meses, no sé hace cuánto realmente… pero ya dejé de quererlo así —aclaró—. Fue difícil, pero es lo mejor; además ellos hacen una linda pareja.

Tomoyo abrazó a Sakura, y fue correspondida de la misma forma. Recordando aquellas tardes cuando la castaña lloraba amargamente por estar enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano, el inalcanzable de Yukito.  
Cuando, abrazadas la una a la otra, enfrentaban la vida siempre protegida por su mejor amiga.

—¿Estarán llorando? —preguntó Eriol con tranquilidad, observando a la distancia a las amigas abrazándose.

Syaoran echó un vistazo y se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente, eso parece —dijo restándole importancia—. ¿Piensas ir a verlo de cerca?  
—No, creo que necesitan un tiempo a solas.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos, observando con distintos grados de interés a Sakura y Tomoyo, quienes habían vuelto a conversar animadamente. La castaña hablaba aceleradamente y la de cabellos largos reía.

—¿Quién exactamente es ella? —preguntó de pronto el chino.  
—¿Sakura?  
—No, idiota, tu futura esposa —mencionó con sarcasmo—. ¡Sí, Sakura!  
—Es la mejor amiga de Tomoyo, tiene 23, igual que nosotros…  
—Te recuerdo que tú tienes 24, amigo —dijo sonriente.  
—Y tú también casi los cumples —le respondió, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Quieres tener información o no?  
—Ok, me pongo serio, continúa.

Eriol suspiró y negó con la cabeza. La verdad era que aunque Syaoran siempre había sido serio y frío, solía dejar caer esa máscara cuando se sentía en confianza.  
Nunca era alegre, ni alguien con libertad en decir lo que sentía, pero sí se permitía bromear de vez en cuando.

—Pensé que Tomoyo te había dicho que te alejaras de ella.  
—Eso no significa que no pueda saber quién es, ¿cierto?

El chico de lentes dio un suspiro; realmente no debería de decirle nada a Syaoran para ayudarle a hacerle daño a Sakura.

—Sólo te diré algo.

Syaoran levantó la mirada para verlo mejor, le sorprendió lo serio de su rostro.

—No te atrevas a dañarla.

&.

Eriol podía tener razón, aunque Syaoran aún se encontraba renuente a darse cuenta.

Después de que se enterara un poco sobre quién era ella y algunos detalles de su vida se había encontrado en una encrucijada, y es que las últimas horas había intentado de todas formas posibles que aquella chica le prestara un poco de atención. Sentía que era todo un reto lograr que al fin cayera en sus redes y así demostrarle que él era mejor que ella.

Había intentado de todo. Primero un acercamiento como al resto de las chicas, no creía que después de susurrarle al oído unas palabras dulces y un suave beso en el cuello no fuera a acompañarlo en sus locuras, pero ella lo había observado como si fuera un ser inexistente y se alejó rápidamente de él.

Después, creyó que ya que había demostrado no soportar el cómo se tiraba a alguna de las chicas del lugar lograría algo si lo mostraba frente a ella (no el hacerlo, no era voyerista), mostraría algo de interés.  
Aunque luego de la segunda logró notar que tampoco había funcionado; claro que eso no había sido motivo suficiente para no ir por la siguiente.

Su mejor amigo le había cuestionado seriamente sobre qué hacía cuando lo vio coqueteando abiertamente a una de las invitadas y observando de reojo a Sakura. El muy imbécil le soltó así como si nada que probablemente sufría un tipo de trauma con ella.

También le dijo que lo comprendía, Sakura era una chica muy hermosa y linda, justo antes de que Syaoran le murmurara que si seguía queriendo darle hijos a Tomoyo mejor que cerrara el pico.

En esos momentos veía cómo Sakura hablaba por teléfono con alguien que parecía ponerla de muy buen humor. Eso era algo que no había contemplado.  
Ella lucía muy aniñada como para engañar a un novio, si es que lo tenía, y aquella vista de ella sonriendo como una tonta enamorada podría demostrarle que así era.

—¿En serio? —medio gritó Sakura mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Tôya, ya te he dicho que no le dejes tanta comida preparada. Sabes que él arrasará con todo antes de que tú regreses. Sí —rió un poco—, te lo digo por experiencia.

Syaoran la observó un poco más, ¿hablaría de una mascota?

—¿No has estado demasiado tiempo sin ejercitarte? —preguntó Eriol desde su derecha, la forma en que había dicho la última palabra daba a entender el doble sentido de la oración. Syaoran simplemente lo ignoró—. No te estoy acusando, es que me parece extraño que estés aquí afuera, donde todo es tan tranquilo.  
—Si vienes a continuar con tus tarugadas te aviso que la oferta sigue en pie.  
—¿Ya no puedo simplemente venir a conversar contigo? —cuestionó un poco ofendido.  
—No —negó con la cabeza al tiempo que seguía con la mirada a Sakura—. Aunque después quién sabe si se te permita, tú sabes.  
—Aún creo que el azul es mejor para el cielo —afirmó, ignorando completamente el comentario anterior.

Syaoran creyó que ya estaba delirando y le dirigió una mirada preocupada.

—¡Sakurita! —gritó Tomoyo.

Corrió hasta ella pasando por un lado de su prometido y el padrino de lazo.

—Adivina quién logró venir —dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo. Syaoran ya había notado que su plática había terminado y las observó curioso.  
—¿Quién? —preguntó la aludida con una sonrisa.  
—Anda, intenta adivinar.  
—Tomoyo, sabes que no me gustan las adivinanzas.  
—Uf, que carácter —mencionó lo suficientemente fuerte el moreno. Sakura ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada lo que provocó que Syaoran frunciera el ceño molesto.  
—Bueno —continuó Tomoyo—, todas las chicas: Naoko, Rika y Chiharu. Además también las acompaña Yamazaki.  
—¡¿En serio? —casi gritó la castaña—. Hace mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ellas —aclaró.  
—En realidad tampoco yo —dijo con una sonrisa—. No fue fácil dar con ellas. Yamazaki y Chiharu se casaron hace unos meses, así que cuando intenté dar con ella nunca se me ocurrió buscarla por su apellido de casada. Y las otras dos andan solteras, creo —calló unos instantes—. Mejor vamos a recibirlas —medio gritó con entusiasmo.

Ambas salieron de ahí con rapidez, ante las miradas de los chicos.  
Eriol, aparte, sonreía con calidez.

—¿Me vas a decir que son sus amigas de toda la niñez? —preguntó Syaoran con sarcasmo.  
—Sí, algo así. Tomoyo y Sakura siempre fueron las más unidas del grupo, y las otras tres también lo eran entre ellas. Si no mal recuerdo los recién casados desde la primaria, o antes, ya estaban comprometidos en palabra.

Syaoran dirigió la mirada a su amigo, buscando si lo dicho anteriormente era sólo una broma de mal gusto por su aberración ante las bodas. Al no encontrar algún tipo de gesto que indicara que buscaba tomarle el pelo sintió escalofríos.

Eso era repugnante y enfermo.

Los dos caminaron en silencio rumbo al recibidor, donde a pesar de ir a un paso lento se encontraron con la escena de las chicas y sus amigas en un abrazo colectivo. Podía escuchar palabras de aliento y hasta algunos susurros de voces quebradas por el llanto, o algo parecido a eso.

Syaoran hizo un gesto de fastidio cuando notó que Sakura se acercaba a conversar con uno de los dos chicos que se encontraban a un lado. Ahora que lo pensaba, sólo había contado a tres amigas y al idiota enamorado de una de ellas, ¿de dónde salía ese individuo?

—¿No habían dicho que sólo una estaba casada? —le preguntó a Eriol, sin dejar de observar la escena frente a ellos.  
—Eso entendí yo también —murmuró encogiéndose de hombros—. Supongo que nos enteraremos en unos momentos —dijo mientras señalaba a Tomoyo, quien ya los estaba presentando.

Eriol caminó hasta estar al lado de Tomoyo, quien sonreía y conversaba con el resto de las personas de la estancia. Por otra parte, Syaoran no dejaba de observar a aquel chico que estaba tan cerca de Sakura. No le daba buena espina.

Syaoran salió del escondite en el que se habían metido la nueva chica y él, cerca de unos arbustos algo alejados a la mansión. La ayudó a levantarse con galantería y después de una mordida en el cuello, porque no conseguiría nada más de sus labios, ella se fue rumbo a la casa, buscando al que, parecía ser, su novio.

El chino negó con la cabeza, realmente a él no le importaba si eran casadas, solteras, con novio o hasta viudas, así que ese no era su problema.

Se reacomodó la ropa y al recordar cómo se había vestido la chica decidió que vestirse horizontal al suelo debía de ser una de las cosas más incómodas que había visto. Agradecía que el sólo debía bajarse un poco los pantalones, y eso para no ensuciar nada.  
Eso de andar con los pantalones con marcas de semen no era una cosa agradable.

Sonrió descaradamente, mostrando un gesto que sabía le había conseguido muchas de sus conquistas. Entonces la vio, sentada en una de las bancas cerca de las ventanas que daban hacia su habitación, con los últimos rayos del sol detrás de ella.  
Estaba escuchando música desde unos audífonos y movía los labios intermitentemente muy probablemente cantando o susurrando la lírica.

Observó atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos, como cuando levantó aquellas largas piernas por encima de la banca para poder cruzarlas bajo su cuerpo, acomodándose mejor y colocando aquella libreta que tenía en las manos en una de sus rodillas. Después de eso levantó los brazos al cielo y sonrió con dulzura, estirándose cual gatito.  
Y el cabello castaño de ella brilló majestuosamente, atrayendo su atención.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia ella, acercándose sin permitirse ser observado. Él quería conocerla, saber por qué sentía aquella necesidad de acercarse a esa chica. De conocerla.  
De entender por qué había ido a preguntarle sobre ella a su mejor amigo cuando nunca había hecho eso por nadie más.

Tomó asiento en una banca cercana que estaba un poco escondida, pero que le permitía observarla con claridad.

Syaoran Li pasó la siguiente hora conociendo cada rasgo, cada movimiento, cada gesto de Sakura. Se encontró deseando que ella hiciera aquel gracioso mohín que dibujaba en su rostro al ver, seguramente, algo que no le gustaba. O aquella forma en que movía sus dedos sobre su rodilla cuando pensaba. El cómo su mirada se elevaba al cielo y buscaba algo ahí.  
Respuestas, preguntas, ideas. Algo buscaba ahí. Halló la desesperación por no poder lograr que encontrara aquello que buscaba en él.

De pronto, Sakura levantó la mirada y la clavó en él, sonriéndole inesperadamente. Él detuvo la respiración, seguramente ante aquella sonrisa que no sólo estaba en sus labios, también podía apreciarla en aquellas esmeraldas.  
Acababa de encontrar la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo entero.

Entonces Syaoran se dio cuenta de algo, Sakura era una mujer, sí. Una mujer hermosa como muchas que habían pasado por su cama, pero no era como ellas, como ninguna.  
Y de alguna manera, estaba seguro, notar eso acababa de cambiar su vida entera.

* * *

Oops, por un error de entendimiento mi beta y yo nos complicamos innecesariamente la vida y no me beteo este capítulo, si no el tres, hace ya algunos días.

Por lo tanto, no había podido subirlo.

Lamento muchísimo la demora, el siguiente no tardará tanto (beteado ya está :P)

Mi vida ha sido tomada por la universidad y la escuela técnica a la que voy y realmente he escrito poco, pero espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y que lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndolo :D!

Ya no sé si respondí los reviews del pasado, creo que no, *sigh...


	4. Algo parecido a una cita

**La boda de mi vida**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo III  
Algo parecido a una cita**

Aquel sentimiento que había nacido en él después de ver a ese chico no había sido un error, como siempre las cosas que Syaoran había pensado no eran más que la absoluta verdad.

El tal Haku Takato tenía un interés en particular por Sakura. No es que se sintiera celoso, claro que no, pero Syaoran también tenía interés por ella y el que él fuera amable y caballeroso lo único que provocaba era darle más problemas de los que ya tenía.

Se había enterado gracias a Eriol de que el chico no conocía a Sakura más que por historias contadas por el resto de las chicas y por fotografías. El que estuvieran lejos y casi no se hablaran no significaba que el Internet y su maravilloso acercamiento no hubiera provocado un particular interés que ahora tenía sus frutos.

Frunció el ceño mientras los veía caminar por el jardín, conociéndose. Conversando animadamente; desde la distancia podía ver a Sakura sonriendo y riendo ante lo que fuera que le contaba.  
Sonrió de lado, bueno, él también sabía ser caballeroso y amable. Y lo sería lo suficiente hasta atraer nuevamente a aquella mirada esmeralda.

&.

—¿De dónde conoces a las chicas? —preguntó Sakura a Haku. Habían tomado asiento debajo de un árbol.  
—Pues conocí a Naoko en una librería, los dos queríamos el mismo libro —aclaró sonriendo—. Toda una escena romántica según ella misma. De ahí comenzamos a vernos y luego conocí al otro par de locas.  
—Vaya, pues sí suena romántico —mencionó acomodándose mejor, pero sin llegar a acercarse demasiado a él—. ¿Fueron novios?  
—Eh… no, sólo somos amigos —afirmó—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?  
—Por el comentario que hiciste, creí que lo habían sido… o que querían serlo.  
—Yo sólo veo a Naoko como una amiga —dijo con seriedad.  
—Y eso está bien.

Continuaron la plática sin volver a tocar el tema de los noviazgos. Sakura podía saber cuando alguien quería algo con ella, y no era difícil de notar que la cercanía y la plática de Haku eran dedicadas a atraer su atención y que coqueteaba abiertamente con ella. Pero no sentía lo mismo. Además… no todos eran parecidos al idiota de su vecino de habitación.

—¿Entonces tu hermano es homosexual? —preguntó el chico haciendo una mueca.  
—Sí, lo es —afirmó Sakura. Siempre sacaba ese tema a colación cuando sentía interés por un chico, era una manera de alejar a los que simplemente no eran compatibles con ella. Tener una pareja que no soportara a su hermano era una cosa, Tôya podía ser una patada en el culo, pero que no admitiera lo que él era simplemente era inaceptable.  
—Nunca he conocido a uno —dijo Haku, levantó la mirada para observar los gestos de la castaña—. No tengo nada contra ellos pero… no estoy acostumbrado.  
—Te entiendo, creo que todos nos sentimos así en algún momento de la vida.  
—¿Puedo preguntar algo personal sobre eso? —cuestionó después de unos minutos de silencio.  
—Sí —asintió.  
—¿Qué sentiste tú cuándo te enteraste? —calló unos momentos—. Si es muy personal no es necesario que me lo cuentes.  
—Pues… es un poco de todo. Pero no es tan difícil de considerarlo después de un tiempo, lo más importante es que haya encontrado a alguien que lo ame tanto como mi hermano a él —sonrió ante el recuerdo de verlos platicando en un rincón de una habitación, paseando en sus bicicletas por la ciudad o haciendo cosas cotidianas de su vida—. Al final eso es lo importante.  
—Suenas romántica.  
—Soy romántica —afirmó guiñando un ojo.

Cuando el atardecer comenzó a aparecerse en el horizonte decidieron ponerse de pie y caminar rumbo al salón, para decidir si cenar dentro de la mansión o buscar algún lugar en la ciudad.

La plática, a pesar de eso, no decayó. Sakura no intentaba coquetear con él, ni darle a entender que sentía algún interés por él.  
De hecho, aún no se sentía segura sobre qué de todo lo que le había dicho podía tomarlo como algo real. En cierta forma sentía que él intentaba crearse una vida para sonar más interesante.

—¡Sakurita! —dijo Tomoyo, acercándose por uno de los pasillos. Venía de la mano de Eriol—. Te estuve buscando, ¿dónde estabas?  
—Oh, lo siento. Estuve en el patio con Haku —explicó con una sonrisa bochornosa—. ¿Me necesitaron?  
—Claro que sí —acusó Syaoran, apareciendo por el mismo lugar—. Tuve que hacer toda la organización yo solo el día de hoy.  
—¡Lo siento muchísimo! —murmuró, inclinando su cabeza en un gesto de disculpa—. Pensé que no nos reuniríamos hasta mañana.  
—Agradecería que intentaras no suponer nada —gruñó el castaño. Después dirigió su fría mirada a Haku, quien tenía su mano en la espalda de Sakura—. Necesito hablar contigo, de todas formas. ¿Tienes tiempo? —preguntó, suavizando la voz y pateándose mentalmente por su comportamiento. No quería asustarla.

Sakura asintió y después de disculparse con Haku, y prometiéndole verlo a la hora del desayuno, siguió a Syaoran por aquellos pasillos interminables.

La chica comenzó a preguntarse el destino cuando comenzó a desconocer las paredes y decoraciones, iba a preguntarlo cuando Syaoran se detuvo frente a una puerta y la abrió, indicándole que entrara en ella.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó con curiosidad. La habitación era como un despacho; tenía una pequeña sala que lucía cómoda, frente a los sillones se encontraba una mesita. También existía un escritorio con sillas y el resto de las cosas que normalmente se veían en una oficina.  
—En el despacho que era de Eriol hasta hace unos días —aclaró—. Toma asiento.

Sakura optó por acomodarse en uno de los sillones dobles que estaban a su derecha. Observó como el moreno se acercaba hasta el escritorio y tomaba unas carpetas, para después sentarse a su lado.  
Hasta ese momento no había notado el agradable aroma que provenía del chico. Era una colonia no muy fuerte que inundaba los sentidos.

—Sólo falta terminar con pequeños detalles —comenzó a hablar Syaoran—. Ya hemos comprado todo lo necesario y terminado de pedir el pastel, la comida, bebidas y cosas de ese estilo. Propongo que mañana vayamos a los salones donde se llevarán a cabo las despedidas de soltero.  
—¿Sabías que cuando hablas así suenas muy profesional? —preguntó sonriendo.  
—¿Así cómo?  
—No sé, explicando las cosas con tanta calma.  
—La costumbre, supongo —dirigió su mirada a la chica a su lado, quien se encontraba relajada y se inclinaba hacia la mesa. Su cabello suelto tenía un suave aroma que adivinaba pero quería conocer a fondo—. ¿Entonces?

Ella levantó la mirada y lo vio directo a los ojos, preguntando con ella de qué estaba hablando. Syaoran suspiró cuando sintió el deseo de levantar sus manos para tomarla de los hombros y jalarla hasta él. Clavó las uñas en su pantalón para impedirse el caer en aquel juego.

—Ir a ver el lugar —murmuró pausadamente.  
—Ah sí —rió un poco, avergonzada de distraerse—. Claro, ¿a qué hora te parece bien?  
—Pues mientras más temprano mejor, porque comenzarán a llegar las cosas y tendremos que revisar si en verdad no falta nada.  
—Umh —dudó unos segundos—. Quedé en verme temprano con Haku.

Syaoran insultó mentalmente al otro chico, pero se guardó cualquier comentario o gruñido cuidadosamente. Observó a Sakura, quien tenía una mirada de preocupación.  
Bien, tenía que ser un caballero, ¿no?

—Podría ser durante el almuerzo, de esa manera acudirás a tu cita.  
—¿No te molesta? —preguntó angustiada.  
—No realmente —murmuró, maldiciendo mentalmente a Haku pero manteniendo un rostro tranquilo—. Vamos, anda.

Esa noche fue la primera en que Syaoran no llevó a nadie a su habitación.  
También la primera en la que soñó con Sakura.

Sakura se sentía completamente confundida; aquella mañana no había sufrido tanto al levantarse como normalmente. De hecho había tenido tiempo de sobra para poder darse un baño relajante, arreglarse completamente y hasta decidir exactamente qué ponerse, con pruebas de ropa y todo.  
Claro, al final termino apurándose al correr por los pasillos, pero a eso sí que estaba acostumbrada.

Se había puesto más nerviosa de lo esperado al encontrarse a Haku afuera del comedor principal y se arregló imperceptiblemente el vestido que llevaba.

No era como si estuviera buscando tener algo con él, no era el pensamiento que cruzaba por su mente. Pero… ella no era nadie que quería ir en contra del destino, y algo le decía, le gritaba, que algo importante iba a pasar en aquella boda.

Disfrutó de aquella breve mañana con Haku, quien aceptó sin problemas el tener que cortarla para que ella acudiera a la cita de trabajo, como aclaró en varias ocasiones, para terminar con el papeleo de las despedidas de soltero.

Como premio Sakura le había otorgado una de esas hermosas sonrisas que sólo ella podía crear.

—Luces bastante bien —murmuró Syaoran cuando llegó a su lado.

En realidad, Syaoran podría haber dicho "luces preciosa", pero creía que era una palabra demasiado cursi para salir de sus labios. Aunque definitivamente no era mentira. Con aquella ropa sencilla Sakura lucía bastante bien.

Extrañamente, aún y cuando sabía que ella había estado en la mañana con Haku, podía notar que nada en ella gritaba 'necesito un macho, ahora' como la mayor parte de las mujeres que se le acercaban.  
De hecho, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que ella le decía.  
O estaba susurrando o él necesitaba ir a revisarse el oído.

—Muchas gracias, igual tú —respondió Sakura sonriendo, ajena totalmente a los pensamientos de su acompañante—. ¿Nos vamos?

Ambos subieron al auto que les había sido prestado para aquellas diligencias y partieron rumbo a los salones que debían revisar.

&.

—¿Segura que quieres que aquí sea el de los chicos? —preguntó, sentado en la barra del local.  
—Bueno, no es que considere que las chicas no tomen pero, para el concepto de la despedida de Eriol, creo que este es el mejor lugar —afirmó mientras asentía con la cabeza—. ¿No lo crees así?  
—Desde que veníamos te dejé esa decisión a ti, pero creo que tienes razón. De todas formas nos faltaría revisar el segundo lugar, ¿no? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Aquello había sido más fácil para ambos ahora que él no pretendía estar sobre ella todo el tiempo. Sakura había dejado caer un poco aquella barrera que había levantado entre ambos en búsqueda de que se alejara lo suficiente de ella.  
De hecho, en términos generales, aquella tarde Syaoran era un hombre encantador.

—¿Ya hemos visto todo aquí? —preguntó ella, sonriendo de regreso.  
—Eso parece —aclaró Syaoran—. Podemos ir al otro lugar de una vez, ¿o prefieres pasar a comer algo?  
—Comer estaría bien, ¿conoces algún buen lugar?

Él asintió y ambos se embaucaron nuevamente en el tráfico hasta llegar a un pequeño restaurante que él aclaraba haber descubierto la última vez que había estado en la ciudad.

—¿Entonces no es la primera vez que visitas a Eriol?  
—No, claro que no —negó él—. Somos amigos desde niños. Fue trasladado a China, a la primaria donde yo estaba. Ahí nos hicimos amigos.  
—Supongo que eras un niño peligroso —sugirió, imaginando a un niño que acosaba a las niñas y hasta a las docentes.  
—En realidad no —aseguró él entre carcajadas—. Era muy bien portado. Aquí entre nosotros, creo que Eriol es quien me descompuso —susurró guiñando un ojo—. Yo era serio y no tenía muchos amigos, pero él lucía interesante, y siempre me han atraído las personas interesantes.  
—¿Siempre ha parecido tan misterioso? Porque luce como si supiera algo que tú no —dijo mientras balanceaba la copa de vino cuidadosamente—. No sé si me entiendas.  
—Sí, de hecho sí —aclaró él.

Negó lentamente con la cabeza, recordando que eso era lo que había creído por mucho tiempo.

—Pero detrás de esa máscara de misticismo se encuentra alguien que es muy travieso, ¿alguna vez te lo contó Tomoyo?  
—No, en realidad no… —susurró, intentando recordar—. Es que en nuestra amistad es más de que yo cuento y ella escucha. No es que yo no la escuche a ella —exclamó avergonzada—; es que ella suele ser también un poco misteriosa.  
—Comprensible… —comenzó—. ¿Se conocen desde niñas también?  
—Sí, desde la primaria —aseveró sonriendo—. Somos primas, también, pero nos conocimos apenas en el curso de cuarto año, cuando ella se mudó a la ciudad.  
—Qué interesante, suena similar a mi amistad con Eriol —mencionó pensativo—. ¿Te imaginas cómo hubiera sido si fuéramos todos a la misma escuela?

Sakura sonrió, imaginando claramente a un Syaoran en niño, todo serio y frío como había sugerido que era. A Eriol con Tomoyo, siendo amigos al instante por su forma tan curiosa de ser. Y estaba completamente segura de que se sentiría atraída a ser amiga del chico frente a ella, de niña solía ir repartiendo sonrisas y arreglando corazones.  
O eso decían sus amigas.

—Entonces no sé si aún seguiríamos vivos, seguro que alguno de los dos hubiéramos asesinado al otro.  
—Interesante, interesante… —murmuró él, cortando un poco de la comida olvidada—. Deberé agregar 'posible asesina' a tu ficha en mi cabeza.  
—¡Calla, Li! —exclamó ella, sonrojándose ante la idea.  
—¿Qué? Estoy intentando crear una imagen mental de cómo eres en realidad. Debo decir que no entras en ninguna categoría a las que estoy acostumbrado.  
—Bueno, será por el tipo de mujer que te rodea —murmuró ella.  
—Probablemente —mencionó cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho—. De hecho, podría ser una razón.

Sakura levantó la mirada, intentando decidir si aquello había sido sarcasmo o una realidad.

—¿Por qué eres así?  
—¿Así cómo? —preguntó él, apartando la vista de la chica.  
—Pues… no puedo llamarte zorra porque no eres chica pero…  
—Tengo mis razones —dijo, aún entretenido en el techo—. Pero debes saber que eres la segunda mujer que se me resiste en años.  
—¿Cómo? ¿Eso no sucede seguido? —cuestionó la flor de cerezo—. De hecho, ¿en qué momento has intentado conquistarme?

Syaoran sonrió, lo cual lo hizo ver sumamente atractivo y pasó su mano derecha por su cabello, desordenándolo más.

—Lo he hecho, Sakura, lo he hecho —y le guiñó un ojo.

&.

Sakura reía a carcajadas mientras sus amigas bailaban algo sobre la mesa del jardín. No entendía bien qué era lo que pasaba, pero era muy divertido. De hecho, era tan cómico que había decidido en ese mismo instante subirse a intentarlo también.

Naoko le pasó un nuevo vaso con aquella bebida que era 'tequila' y que Rika había dicho sonriente que provenía de un país muy lejano que una vez había visitado. También había mencionado algo sobre no tomarlo demasiado rápido, ¿pero quién le había puesto atención?  
Ellas, por supuesto, no.

En cuanto había bajado del auto que compartía con el chico de China, la habían capturado y secuestrado a una parte lejana del jardín, donde ya tenían preparadas las bebidas y alimentos chatarra para una noche muy divertida.  
Y bajo la premisa de que hacía ya mucho tiempo que no disfrutaban algo así, habían comenzado a beber y comer mientras platicaban y se ponían al día.

—Sakurita, te vas a caer —dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
—Pero es muy divertido, Tomoyo —anunció triunfal la aludida—. Ven, inténtalo.

Sakura se hincó en aquel reducido espacio y tomó la mano de la amatista, incitándola a subir.

—¿Aquello de allá es una piscina? —preguntó Naoko, mientras con su mano derecha formaba una visera sobre sus ojos. Visera que no necesitaba porque lo único que las alumbraba era la luz artificial de los focos de la mansión.  
—Sí, lo es —gritó Chiharu, quitándose los zapatos y preparándose para correr hacia ella.

En medio de gritos de 'agua', 'piscina', 'yo primero', corrieron mientras se quitaban los zapatos y la ropa, quedándose en interiores.

—Yo debo decir solemnemente que agradecemos profundamente la mansión del futuro esposo de Tomoyo… —comenzó a declamar la de lentes— porque sin ella esto no sería tan divertido.

Terminando su improvisado discurso, fue, literalmente, hundida por Rika, quien la tomó del brazo mientras se aventaba a la alberca entre risas. Chiharu se lanzó poco después.

—¡Ustedes no saben lo que es un clavado de bomba! —exclamó Sakura, negando con la cabeza y mostrándoles el pulgar hacia abajo—. Ni siquiera han sacado un poquito de agua.  
—¡Sakura, Sakura! —gritaron a coro las dos chicas que estaban dentro del agua.  
—¡Hazlo Sakurita! —mencionó Tomoyo detrás de ella.

La aludida sonrió ampliamente y volteó a ver a su amiga, sin sorprenderse demasiado de verla con una cámara en la mano.

Sakura dio dos pasos hacia atrás, tomando vuelo, cuando notó a lo lejos a tres figuras que se acercaban entre las sombras. Tomada como estaba, su mente lo relacionó a que eran unos fantasmas pero, al mismo tiempo, decidió asustarlos con su sorprendente acrobacia en el agua.

—¡Al agua! —gritó al mismo que tiempo que tomaba vuelo para aventarse al agua, logrando crear un clavado perfecto porque la cantidad del líquido que había saltado había alcanzado a Tomoyo.

—¿Está bien que estén ahí adentro? —preguntó Syaoran, quien llegaba a la orilla del lugar junto a Eriol y el esposo de Chiharu.  
—Es preferible que nos quedemos cerca por si acaso.  
—¡Eriol! —exclamó Tomoyo, acercándose hasta él.  
—Amor, ¿no deberías estar acompañando a tus amigas? —preguntó él, sorprendiéndose de encontrarla seca.  
—Alguien debía de quedarse afuera por si acaso… —murmuró, viendo como Sakura salía de la piscina.  
—¡Ven acá, Tomoyito! —exclamó mientras se acercaba a ella—. Te mojaré y así no podrás negarte a entrar.

Sakura comenzó a caminar rumbo a Tomoyo, notando que el suelo bajo sus pies se movía por instantes más de lo que debería.  
En un momento, sintió cómo derrapaba debido al agua y cerró los ojos para recibir un golpe… que nunca llegó.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el castaño, notando que Sakura era realmente ligera en sus brazos.

La chica abrió los ojos y se quedó observando el cabello alborotado del chino. Se encontraba algo asustada por lo sucedido y asintió lentamente.

—Creo que deberías de ir a descansar ya —murmuró él, sintiendo el leve temblor de la chica.  
—Sí, creo que sí —asintió.  
—Eriol —comenzó él—, llevaré a Sakura a su cuarto. De hecho, es hora de que las llevemos a todas adentro, está comenzando a refrescar.

Dirigió la mirada a la piscina, donde Tomoyo ya había entrado debido a que Chiharu y Naoko la habían empujado y donde ahora retozaban las cuatro chicas entre risas y juegos.

—La llevo y vuelvo a ayudarlos —mencionó, y luego bajo la voz para él—: son cuatro chicas muy ebrias y mojadas.  
—No estoy ebria —murmuró Sakura, aún entre sus brazos—. Mojada sí, pero no ebria.

Syaoran levantó una ceja interrogativamente.

—Te soltaré, si logras caminar derecha probarás que no estás ebria.

Sakura asintió y segundos después fue colocada despacio en el suelo. Con todo el cuidado del mundo dio unos cuantos pasos antes de resbalar nuevamente.

—Probé mi punto, estás mojada y ebria —aseveró él entre risas. Se acercó hasta ella y colocando con cuidado un brazo detrás de sus rodillas y otro en su cabeza la cargó con facilidad—. Vamos, que tengo que volver por tus amigas.

El camino hasta la mansión era largo y en el último momento él había decidido bajarla el tiempo suficiente para quitarse la playera y colocársela a ella, quedándole muy larga, como una pijama, y cubriéndola del frío y de cualquier invitado que anduviera despierto.

Llegaron a la habitación de ella y notó que estaba cerrada. Frunció el ceño, la noche anterior Sakura había olvidado cerrarla y hoy, que la necesitaba abierta, no podía pasar.

—Sakura… —murmuró, pero no alcanzó a preguntar nada porque la chica entre sus brazos se encontraba profundamente dormida.

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza; caminó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de su cuarto y abriendo con maestría la puerta, mientras intentaba sostener con una mano a una Sakura ebria y algo inquieta, y con la otra intentando que la llave entrara en el lugar correspondiente, entraron a la habitación. Se acercó hasta la cama y la depositó con cuidado ahí.

Cuando se levantó se quedó observándola embelesado ante la visión que se formaba con una chica tan hermosa en la cama. Había tenido decenas de mujeres en su cama, algunas más hermosas que otras, pero era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentía algo así.  
La vez anterior le había causado ternura, ahora existía algo más. No era amor, él nunca se enamoraba; pero sí era parecido a una sensación que alguna vez vivió. Observó aquellos cabellos mojados y alborotados sobre su almohada y la playera verde que le había colocado sobre aquel delgado cuerpo.

Negó mientras tomaba una toalla de una silla cercaba y la colocaba debajo del cabello de la chica, intentando secarla un poco para que no enfermara. Y aprovechando también el momento para tocarla un poco.

Sonrió con ternura y le besó con cuidado la frente, entonces salió de la habitación.  
Aún faltaban algunas locas que debían ser enjauladas en sus habitaciones.

* * *

Acabo de salir de un examen de esos diabólicos que uno no quiere presentar y mi mente está en shock.  
Por si alguien se lo pregunta, me fue mal (pero anoche en lugar de estudiar me fui a veer HP7 :D!)

Les voy a deber la respuesta a sus reviews :'(, no sé si les guste que los responda, pero me parece que de esa forma es más amable nuestra relación de escritor-lector.

Sin más, me despido, hasta el siguiente capítulo ;)!


	5. Celos

**La boda de mi vida**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

**Capítulo IV**

**Alguien más  
**  
Estaba completamente segura de que estaba pagando aquellos pecados que hubiera cometido en su vida entera. No, peor aún… en sus vidas anteriores, todas y cada una de ellas.  
Sí, Sakura estaba segura de eso.

Cerró los ojos y movió su posición para que aquel sonido infernal parara ya. ¿Tan mala había sido en la vida? Diablos, sí, debería de serlo para sufrir tal castigo.

—¿Sí? —dijo alguien a su derecha justo cuando el sonido se detuvo. La voz de un hombre. El diablo, ¿o un ángel? Después de todo había parado aquella cosa—. No, no. Aquí es muy temprano, te hablo después.

La voz calló y el silencio volvió a sumir aquella habitación. Aquel lugar, aquella cama… una cama donde estaban dos y ella no recordaba tener una mascota que durmiera a su lado. De pronto, un brazo se posó en su cintura, acercándola a otro cuerpo.

—¡Kya! —gritó asustada mientras se alejaba con rapidez de esa persona, impulsándose hacia el frente y cayendo por la orilla de la cama.  
—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Syaoran, asomándose por el borde.

Sakura levantó la mirada. No entendía qué hacía ahí, con ese tipo. Sobre todo con _ese_ tipo. Vio a su alrededor y notó que el cuarto en el que estaba no era el suyo; tragó saliva antes de bajar la mirada hacia su propio cuerpo.  
Se sonrojó violentamente al notar que únicamente llevaba una playera que definitivamente no era suya.

—¿Q-qué hago aquí? —cuestionó con voz estrangulada.  
—Se podría decir que te quedaste a dormir aquí —respondió el chico con una sonrisa.  
—¡¿Me hiciste algo?! —preguntó histérica, después de todo ya había notado que Syaoran, fuera lo que fuera, no llevaba playera.  
—Depende a qué te refieras con hacer algo —murmuró frunciendo el ceño, no pudiendo evitar ser juguetón con ella—. Ayer te rescaté de la fiesta de alcohol que tú y tus amigas tenían, intenté llevarte a tu habitación pero estaba cerrada la puerta y decidí dejarte aquí. Tras perseguir a Naoko —calló unos instantes—, ¿sí se llama así? —preguntó sonriendo, al final continuó cuando Sakura asintió—, llegué tan cansado que únicamente me quité la ropa y me dormí.

Syaoran negó con la cabeza ante el gesto de incredulidad de Sakura, sopeso unos instantes el hecho de dormir un poco más pero decidió levantarse y llevarla a desayunar algo, después de todo en cuanto pasara el shock inicial iba a tener una buena cruda.

—Vamos, tienes que darte un baño y vamos por algo de comida —pronunció mientras se ponía de pie, mostrando de esa forma que llevaba únicamente los bóxers.  
—¡No te acerques! —exclamó Sakura, sonrojándose nuevamente y tapándose los ojos con sus manos—. ¿Por qué diablos vas desnudo?  
—No estoy desnudo, llevo mi ropa interior.  
—Es lo mismo, ¿por qué vas así? —preguntó inquieta.  
—Porque duermo desnudo o con ropa interior cuando hace calor, supuse que no te gustaría mucho despertar conmigo desnudo —río un poco—. ¿Cierto?

Sakura negó con fuerza con la cabeza y siguió tapándose los ojos, negándose a ver más de lo necesario.  
Miles de preguntas rondaban por su mente; la noche pasada había estado ebria, ahora lo notaba, se sentía mal, y cuando tomaba tanto se ponía desinhibida… ¿qué había hecho?

—¿Tú y yo hicimos algo…? —preguntó de pronto.  
—Ah… ¿tienes la impresión de que tuvimos sexo? —cuestionó Syaoran buscando ropa entre los cajones. Sakura anotó la expresión 'tener sexo' y no 'hacer el amor' en su mente, para después—. No lo tuvimos, no te toque, lo juro. Bueno, sí lo hice —aclaró—, tuve que traerte en brazos desde el patio y secarte un poco, pero nada más.  
—¿Por qué no llevo mi ropa?  
—Porque por alguna razón desconocida para mí, tus amigas y tú decidieron que era divertido meterse a la alberca en paños menores —comenzó a reír con ganas—. Cuando íbamos a llegar a la casa noté que tenías frío y no era buena idea que entraras así, por lo que te puse la playera que llevaba.

La chica mordió su labio inferior, no recordaba todo eso. Pero, a pesar de lo mal que lucía todo, debía reconocer que ambos llevaban ropa (mínima, pero ropa).

—Gracias por traerme —murmuró. Levantó la mirada y vio a Syaoran de espaldas a ella, en bóxers aún, sin poder evitarlo detuvo su mirada en la espalda de él. Lucía bastante atractivo aún así—. Sigues sin vestirte…  
—Esperaba que fueras a tu habitación, tomaras un baño y nos viéramos en el pasillo en unos minutos —calló un poco—. ¿Eres resistente al alcohol? No luces tan mal como esperaba.  
—Sé tomar, sí. Mi ex-novio me enseñó.  
—¿Tu ex-novio te enseñó? —eso resultaba extraño al analizarlo.  
—No él, cuando terminamos. No me volví alcohólica, si es lo que piensas, pero me juntaba con personas que se la _pasaban bien_.  
—Tiene algo de sentido.  
—Sí —murmuró, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la puerta—. Te veo, entonces.

Y salió lo más dignamente posible por la puerta.

&.

Sakura no entendía muchas cosas, ni aunque tuvieran que ver con ella.  
Esa mañana, después de despertarse en un lugar que jamás hubiera creído tocar en su vida, había ido a desayunar con el individuo en cuestión y tenía que reconocer que fue bastante divertido.

Syaoran Li no parecía ser un problema cuando se comportaba bien, el problema era cuando entraba en su estado de seducción hacia cualquier mujer que estuviera alrededor.  
Entre las conversaciones y llegadas de sus amigas, quienes lucían bastante mal, recordó que la tarde anterior el chino le había dicho que alguna vez había intentado seducirla, por lo que el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde había estado observándolo cuidadosamente para saber qué tan cierto era. Ella sabía que no era buena leyendo a los demás, Tomoyo se lo había dicho cientos de veces cuando estaban en la preparatoria, y ahora podía notar que la razón era que se distraía con facilidad.

—¿Por qué me observas tanto? —preguntó de pronto el castaño con una enorme sonrisa—. No habrás descubierto que estas enamorada de mí, ¿cierto?  
—No sueñes, Li —aseguró con tranquilidad—. Yo jamás podría enamorarme de ti.  
—Yo pienso lo contrario, ¿sabes? —murmuró cerca de su oído, con aquella voz con la que seguramente le hablaba a las decenas de mujeres que habían pasado por su cama. ¿Esa era su forma de seducir, entonces?  
—No soy igual que las demás —dijo sin atisbo de felicidad—. Cuando me dices eso, con esa voz que pretende ser sensual, lo primero que recuerdo es a cuántas mujeres habrás llevado a la cama con ella.

Syaoran frunció el ceño. Ya había notado que no era igual que las otras, de hecho… nunca la catalogó como una. Bueno, tal vez al comienzo, pero no por mucho tiempo. Era la primera vez en años que algo parecido al remordimiento aparecía en su mente.

¿Qué habían sentido esas mujeres al haberlas dejado? Él tenía una regla bastante clara: no las beses, no les digas palabras que pudieran malinterpretar en interés para algo más que una noche y, sobre todo, nunca repetir más de dos veces con la misma mujer. Nunca había faltado sus reglas de vida, la forma en cómo se movía su día a día.  
Jamás había sentido nada cuando se levantaba de la cama donde les había hecho _el amor_, ni al verlas dormir enredada entre las sábanas cómplices de su acto. Algunas, en ocasiones, lo buscaban y, al enterarse de cómo era en realidad, le querían dar su merecido.

Cosa que normalmente no sucedía, para algo tenía en casa a sus guardaespaldas. No es como si una zorra de esas pudiera tocarlo de una forma que él no quisiera.

Para él, todo eso, no era más que diversión.

—¿Te está entrando el remordimiento? —preguntó Sakura con tranquilidad.

Syaoran levantó la mirada y la vio sorprendido, ¿había podido leerlo o…?

—Estás muy serio e hiciste un gesto raro —se acercó a él, inclinándose sobre la pequeña mesa del té donde esperaban, y tocando su frente, justo entre sus cejas—; aquí, algo que indica molestia.

El chico suspiró y tomó aquella delicada mano entre las suyas, sonriendo melancólicamente. Los ojos color esmeralda pasaron de los suyos a sus manos unidas, inquieta de ver qué pretendía hacer.  
Entonces Syaoran se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, aquella era la primera vez que tocaba a alguien de aquella forma sin una mayor intención que sentir el calor de alguien más.

—Tu príncipe azul acaba de llegar —murmuró sin ganas, mientras observaba a la cita de la castaña acercarse.  
—¡Takato! —exclamó ella sorprendida, levantándose de golpe y alejando su calidez—. Nos vemos después, Li.

El castaño asintió sin decir ni una palabra y los vio salir de la habitación entre murmullos.

Y de pronto reaccionó… ¡¿le había llamado por su nombre?!  
Se puso de pie con molestia, con un sentimiento que no sabía exactamente cómo definir, porque él jamás sentía algo tan estúpido, tan apegado, tan cerca de…

—¿Celos? —preguntó una melodiosa voz a su espalda. Syaoran dio media vuelta con rapidez. Tomoyo Daidouji, claro.  
—¿Qué? —gruñó.  
—Creo que dije: celos —repitió sonriendo—. Te estoy explicando qué es lo que sientes justo ahora.  
—Yo no siento celos —murmuró entrecerrando los ojos con molestia.  
—Si tú lo dices… —suspiró, caminando con elegancia hacia la puerta del lugar—. Por cierto —soltó de pronto mientras guiñaba un ojo—, linda escena.

&.

—¡Eriol! —gritó cuando logró divisarlo en el jardín. Llevaba ya un par de minutos buscándolo por todo el lugar.

El aludido dio un pequeño respingo y, disculpándose con las personas que lo rodeaban, caminó hasta él con tranquilidad.

—¿Podrías decirme a dónde fue tu futura dueña? —preguntó con rabia.  
—Umh, no —mencionó con calma, aquella maldita calma—. Tal vez si me dices por qué estás en este momento a punto de explotar pueda ayudarte, de otra forma, me temo que no.  
—Quiero hablar con ella —afirmó con fiereza.  
—¿Es sobre esa linda escena que vio hace un rato?

Syaoran gruñó, ¿cómo diablos se había enterado ese hombre?

—Dice que fue bastante emotiva, que creyó que era otra persona.

Ese maldito hombre endemoniado que se llamaba su mejor amigo.

—Te recomendaría cerrar la boca —murmuró, mientras apretaba los puños intentando contenerse—. Te recuerdo que tienes una boda en cuatro días, no quieres lucir mal, ¿cierto?  
—Cierto —dijo con una enorme sonrisa despreocupada pero, sin embargo, dio un paso hacia atrás—. No quería molestarte, sabes que nada más lejos de mi intención.

Syaoran gruñó nuevamente y cerró los ojos, buscando conseguir paciencia. Había tardado un rato analizando lo que había hecho un par de horas antes y entonces había reaccionado de una manera parecida al pánico. Por eso su salida a buscar a Tomoyo.

—Necesito a Tomoyo —aseveró con furia mal contenida.  
—Está en prueba de vestido.  
—¿Dónde?  
—En su habitación —murmuró, viéndolo partir inmediatamente—. Syaoran —lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo—… piensa las cosas antes de decirlas o hacerlas.

El chino frunció el ceño entendiendo a medias lo dicho por su amigo, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo tratara así.

&.

—¿Te has puesto a pensar en si quieres casarte algún día? —preguntó Haku sonriendo, mientras observaba embelesado a Sakura.  
—De hecho, sí —asintió la castaña—. Estoy segura de que un día me casaré y tendré hijos.

La plática había comenzado a rondar alrededor del tema de la boda de Tomoyo y Eriol, ella preguntándole sobre cómo había llegado a ir a ese lugar y algunos detalles extras. De alguna forma ya sentía que lo conocía lo suficiente para llamarlo amigo, pero tenía una sensación extraña. Como si no debiera de hacerlo.

La tarde pasaba lentamente entre risas compartidas, sonrisas correspondidas y visitas a diferentes lugares en aquella ciudad que era desconocida para los dos.

Haku se había interesado por su pasado, presente y futuro, demostrando un mayor interés que la mayoría de los hombres que alguna vez se acercaron a ella en sus años de soltería.

El chico mencionó tener hambre y Sakura se ofreció a llevarlo al restaurant donde había comido algo con Syaoran.  
Ya en ese lugar, en una mesa muy cercana a la que había usado, con el mismo mesero sirviéndoles sus alimentos y la compañía de Haku, Sakura sentía que algo iba mal. Realmente mal.

De alguna forma a quien esperaba ver frente a ella era a Li, ese chico chino que bien podría ser un playboy disfrazado en aquella boda.  
Toda la comida se sintió incómoda respondiendo preguntas que le recordaban al otro chico, provocándole una enorme duda del porqué se sentía así.

—Seré franco contigo —mencionó Haku, sacándola de su ensoñación—. Me interesas.

Sakura levantó la mirada de su comida y lo observó curiosa; creía haber perdido el hilo de la plática y no sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

—¿Perdón?  
—Me gustas, me interesas, quisiera tener algo contigo —soltó de pronto el chico—. Sé que en Japón las cosas no son así, pero… en mi país solemos soltar las cosas así, de la nada. O sea, me pareces una chica muy interesante y… realmente quisiera intentar algo contigo.  
—Tú vives en los Estados Unidos y yo…  
—Lo sé, en Japón —la interrumpió—. Pero me iré a vivir a Tokyo en las próximas semanas y… —calló de pronto, cruzando su brazo por encima de la mesa y tomando la mano de la castaña—. No quise conocerte porque quería tener algo contigo. Bueno, sí, pero sólo casual.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior sin entender muy bien a qué se refería.

—Con casual me refiero a durante la boda. Naoko me advirtió que ustedes no son de esas costumbres así que no venía con muchas ilusiones y entonces… —hizo un movimiento con las manos, completamente emocionado— te conocí y realmente eres una chica preciosa.  
—Haku… —comenzó ella.  
—Sé que es demasiado pronto pero, tómalo en cuenta, ¿sí? Tal vez podríamos empezar por ir a la boda como pareja.  
—Déjame pensarlo, ¿sí?  
—Claro, piénsalo.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior y asintió.

De alguna manera sentía que se contradecía. No había ido ahí a buscar esposo, no lo necesitaba. Y de alguna manera Haku era su chico ideal, era un buen conversador, interesante, compatible a ella y bastante guapo.

Pero… tenía la esperanza de algo más.  
Probablemente, de alguien más.

* * *

Soñé con esta historia, lo cual quiere decir algo. Me zambullí en la carpeta donde tenía los capítulos del FanFic y me dí cuenta de que nunca publiqué este capítulo en específico, aunque tengo la mitad del siguiente también.  
Ya no recuerdo muchos detalles y, ahí me disculpan, si empiezo a desvariar o irme por otros lados espero me digan.

Sandra, esto no tiene nada que ver que tu cumpleaños se acerque. Claro que no.

Oh, no puedo asegurar continuar mucho y/o terminarlo pronto. Mi musa se ha ido completamente del fandom de CCS, ahora es de Glee (y antes de Harry Potter). Y, aunque voy retomando mis ganas de escribir, conforme se acerque el primer aniversario luctuoso de mi papá no sé cómo voy a reaccionar.  
Avisados quedan :( 


End file.
